Forbidden Feelings
by Sakeraa
Summary: YellowfangxRaggedstar oneshot.When Yellowfang found she was expecting kits, how did she take it?


**Hello readers. **

**The story of Yellowfang and Raggedstar is mostly untouched, in the books or in fan-faction. I meant this to be a chapter story at first, telling in detail how they fell in love and how they made their decisions, but I've recently found that I'm better off doing oneshots. So R&R and hopefully go make YellowxRagged fanfics of your own. I'd love to read them.**

**--Sakeraa**

The mangy gray she-cat sat just outside her den, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She stared at the stars, twinkling above her in the night sky.

It had been moons since Yellowfang had fallen in love with Raggedstar. She had been escorting him to the moonstone to receive his nine lives. When she had returned, things had changed forever between them.

She fought her feelings at first, but eventually she realized however much she tried, she couldn't change the way she felt for the large black tom. In the end she followed her heart, in spite of the warrior code. It had been hard for them both, she reflected. She had always believed and respected StarClan. Raggedstar knew the risks involved… both of them did.

Soft pawfalls interrupted Yellowfang's thoughts. She recognized his scent before he sat beside her.

"Evening, Yellowfang," meowed Raggedstar, his voice low and deep. There was nothing in his tone to suggest the two cats had anything more then a leader-medicine cat relationship. "How is Nightpaw?"

"He's recovering well," she rasped confidently. "He should be ready for training by tomorrow evening." Raggedstar nodded, pleased. "He always has been strong," he commented. Mere moments of silence passed between them before Raggedstar meowed, "Walk with me, won't you?" He stood and padded into the forest without her reply. Irritated, Yellowfang followed him.

They walked in comfortable silence for what seemed to be a long time. The red streaks from the sunset had just disappeared, making the night darker then ever with only a sliver of the moon to guide them. Yellowfang could only just see the black shape of the trees against the dark blue horizon. She paused for a moment to catch a mouse, greenleaf plump. They left it buried and continued their walk.

Finally Raggedstar stopped.

"I know something is troubling you, Yellowfang. Tell me what it is," he meowed softly. Yellowfang spat crossly, annoyed at how well he could read her.

"Why do you assume you know everything I'm feeling?" she hissed quietly. Raggedstar didn't flinch at her harsh tone.

"Please don't push me away. Did StarClan speak to you tonight? About us?" he meowed softly. Yellowfang frowned and turned away from him, not wanting to speak about what she had just discovered herself. Raggedstar let the silence stretch between them, longing for his mate to say something.

"I'm expecting kits…" she meowed at last. She sounded defeated, as if she had been trying for so long to deny this. Admitting it to Raggedstar was like admitting it to herself.

The black tom's eyes stretched wide in shock.

"You're expecting… Our kits?" he whispered in disbelief. Yellowfang hissed.

"Of course they're our kits, mouse-brain! Whose did you expect them to be?" she growled angrily. Raggedstar blinked.

"This… This is wonderful!" he mewed, sounding like an excited apprentice. Yellowfang wanted to swat him.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a medicine cat, Raggedstar?" she snapped. "I can't have kits… It's against the warrior code." Her orange eyes suddenly lost their spark of anger. "These… These kits can never be mine… I can never…" she broke off and turned away, trying to fight the hot tears that stung her eyes. Raggedstar stepped towards her and pressed his pelt to hers, entwining their tails together.

"We'll find a way, Yellowfang… We'll find a way."

The stars glittered from the night sky, beaming down upon the two cats that had unwittingly fallen in love, who were living a secret life in a secret world… Whose lives had become more complicated because of the forbidden feelings between them.


End file.
